


Oh, I Beg Your Pardon, We Appear to Be in the Wrong Universe (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mind Meld, Parallel Universes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Martha end up on the Enterprise, and, naturally, are thrown in the brig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Beg Your Pardon, We Appear to Be in the Wrong Universe (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, I Beg Your Pardon, We Appear to Be in the Wrong Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263725) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



This is a link to [**stream**](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7jajfgohsii8ki2/Martha+and+Doctor+Meet+Spock.mp3) and [**download**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7jajfgohsii8ki2/Martha+and+Doctor+Meet+Spock.mp3) the podfic on MediaFire.

I hope you enjoy and thanks for listening. 

All feedback is welcome! :D 

Please check out the amazing author,  **[Mithrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel)**. 


End file.
